


Fool's End

by bubbamrkleee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Acute Stress Disorder - ASD, Adjustment Disorder - AD, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angels, Authority Figures, Blood and Gore, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Imagery, Character Death, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Graphic Description, Grim Reapers, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Mystical Creatures, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reapers, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, situational depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbamrkleee/pseuds/bubbamrkleee
Summary: Them all unknown, to each other, were meant to intertangle their lives, rather by their own accord or not. The universe had bigger plans than what they had set for themselves, and they will fulfill it even if it breaks them.Updates every Saturday!Will update tags as the story continues.
Kudos: 3





	Fool's End

Will start posting January 2nd, 2021!


End file.
